Cartoon Network Too
Cartoon Network Toon Toon (formerly The Cartoon Network, Cartoon Network, and the third CN for short) is a British TV channel created by Turner Broadcasting. CN Too is a spin-off television channel of the sister channel Cartoon Network Toon Toon, that airs a mixture of original and modern classic cartoons that aires from the date: December 22, 2016. ''The umbrella of programming until 24 May 2007 where the channel shows the same shows from Cartoon Network UK, every day at 11pm on Cartoon Network and also airs archived cartoons. It launched in the UK and Ireland on 24 April 2006 on Sky Digital channel 602 and Virgin Media channel 732 from 24 May 2007. The channel broadcasts 24 hours. The channel timeshared with TCM 2, another UK-only spin-off channel from TCM until 24 May 2007 because the channel extended 24 hours with a same new identity as Cartoon Network UK. History '''The channel launched late at around 10:15 am with Ben 10 rebooted and was followed by Steven Universe at 10:30 am. Then Wacky Races at 11am. As of 24 May 2007 the channel, along with Cartoonito, replaced Toonami which closed down at 3am. CN Too also went from 3 am-7 pm to 24 hours. The channel was also said to ' be bigger and better. In June 2007, Cartoon Network Too was launched on Top Up TV Anytime, but was removed on June 2 2009 and programming moved to Top Up Tv Anytime's Cartoon Network stream. '''Programmes '' Current programming shows in africa *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers(5 July 2010-Present)'' *''Ben 10(2016 TV Series)(17 May 2017-November 2018)'' *''Re-Animated(2005 Flim)(25 December 2010)'' *''Chop Socky Chooks(6 April 2010-31 December 2012)'' *''Take a Whirl!(September 2010-2011)'' *''The Cramp Twins(6 April 2010-2015)(Closed:2016) *Kikoriki (late at night)(5 April 2012-2013) *E'n Pests(6 April 2010-December 2014)'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (late at night)(6 April 2010-2011) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy(6 April 2010-2014)'' *''One Piece(August 2010-2011)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls(2016)(17 June 2017-November 2018)'' *''Skatoony(7 April 2010-November 2016)'' *''Storm Hawks(6 April 2010-31 May 2014)'' *''Teen Titans Go!(1 August 2016-Present)'' *''World of Quest(6 April 2010-August 2014)'' *''X-Men Evolution(6 April 2010-31 March 2012)'' Former Programming Shows In The UK *''The Batman (5 September 2007) *Best Ed(2009-2010) Cartoonito (Awkward) *Ned's Newt(2008) **Annabel's Kitchen ''(''2011] **Ellen's Acres(2006 series)(2007) **Barney and Friends **Firehouse Tales(2006-2009) **Hi-5(2008 **Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks(2005 series)(2006-2010) **Pororo the Little Penguin(2006 series)(2008-2010) **(2007) **Back To CNToo *Captain Caveman And The Teen Angels(2006) *Courage The Cowardly Dog(2006-2010) *Cow And Chicken (2006-2011) *Da Boom Crew(2009-2010)(Production With Jambalaya Studio) *Dastardly And Muttley In Their Flying Machines (2008-2010) *The Flintstones(2006-2010) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi(2008-2009) *Hong Kong Phooey(2009-2011) *Help! It's The Hair Bear Bunch (2007) *I Am Weasel(2006-2008) *The Jetsons(2007) *Johnny Bravo(2006-2010) *Justice League Unlimited(2001 series)(2007) *Laff-a-Lympics(2008) *The Land Before Time(2008-2009) *Legion of Superheroes(2005 series)(2010) *Loonatics Unleashed(2004 series)(2008-2009) *¡Mucha Lucha! (2007) *iMucha Lucha! Gigante(2009) *Pokémon(2007) **The Johto Journeys(2002 series)(2008) **Johto League Champions(2004 series)(2009) **Master Quest(2003 series)(2007) **Advanced Battle(2004 series)(2008) **Battle Frontier(2006 series)(2008) **Diamond And Pearl (2005 series)(2007) *Samurai Jack(2008-2011) *Scooby-Doo(2002 film)(2008) **A Pup Named Scooby-Doo(2006) **The Scooby-Doo Show(2007) **Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!(2007) **The New Scooby-Doo Movies(2007) **The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries(2008) **The All-New Scooby And Scrappy-Doo Show (2010) *Taz-Mania(2008) *Wacky Races(''2006-2011) External links *CartoonNetworkToonToon.co.uk – new website *Announcement of new channel from Time Warner *Channel licence details at the *Cartoon Network Toon Toon at Turner Info Europe *Turner Media Innovations (UK Sales House for CN Too)